This invention relates to a gearbox actuator with a selector shaft, arranged in a housing and driven by a drive upon which are attached a shift finger and disengaging shaped elements that operate the gearshift rails.
Usually, the gearshift rails of a gearbox actuator are made of sheet metal and are placed in bearings on both their ends. One problem consists in the following—in case of larger or longer gears, the gearshift rails are subjected to a relatively softly bending bearing.